Serena (Pokemon)
Serena (Japanese: セレナ Serena) is a traveling companion of Ash and an aspiring Pokémon Performer, who debuted in "Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!" Her first Pokémon was a Fennekin that she received from Professor Sycamore. She played Princess Fiona (Ogre) in Ash (Shrek) She is an ogre She played Emily in Artemis & Friends Seasons 5-6 She is a recurring role She played Mulan in Serenalan (1701Movies Style) She is a Chinese princess She played Gadget Hackwrench in Ash n Brock Rescue Rangers She is a mouse She played Tammy in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers She is a squirrel She played Belle in Beauty and The Tabby Cat She is a princess She played Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King (Ooglyeye Style) She is Max's friend She played Aki Taylor in Dinosaur King (396Movies Style) He is Max's mom She played Bridget in An American Tail Spoof Ooglyey She is a Mouse She played Disgust in Inside Out (1701Movies Style) She is an emotion She played Muriel Bagge in Winnie The Cowardly Bear She is an old lady She played Clarice in the Ron 'n Ash Shorties She is a chipmunk She played Gia In Madagascar (Chris1701 Style) She is a leopard She played Linka in Captain Alvin She is a blonde haired girl She played Mama Mousekewitz In An American Tail (1701Movies Style) She is Fievel's mother She played Brittany Miller in Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) She is a chipmunk She played David Freeman's Mom in Flight of the Navigator (Chris1701 Human Style) She is David's mom She played Hillary in A Great Dane in Central Park She is Gus' mom She played Queen Tabitha in Rinilina She is a fairy queen She Played Perdita Shrinks in Tori Shrinks She is She played Cera in The Land Before Time (4000Movies Style) She is a three-horn She Played Chicha in The Child's New Groove She is Pacha's wife She Played Princess Kida in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Dragon Rockz Style) and Atlantis II: Ash's Return She is Milo's love interest She played Himeko Nayotake in Sailor Becky S: Hearts in Ice She is Kakeru's Girlfriend She played Hera in Toricules She is a god. She played Jeannie in Serena (Jeannie) She is a Jeannie. She Played Ise In Bleach (Ooglyeye Style) She is a ???? She Played Raye Hino in Sailor Moon Spoof for 1987Movies She is a Shrine Maiden. She Played Kat Harvey in Astro Boy (Casper) Voice Actors: # Haven Paschall - English # Mayuki Makiguchi - Japanese # Verania Ortiz - Spanish # Deborah Morese - Italian Portrayals: * In Pokemon XY (Chris1701 Style) she is played by Mrs. Brisby. * In Pokemon XY (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) she is played by Foxglove. * In Pokemon XY (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) she is played by Georgette. * In Pokemon XY (1701Movies Human Style) she is played by Kim Possible. * In Pokemon (Animal Style) she is played by Nala. * In Pokemon (Disney Style) she is played by Pocahontas. * In Pokemon (Disney Human Style) she is played by Rosalina. * In Pokemon XY (400Movies Animal Style) she is played by Kanga. * In Pokemon XY (4000Movies Style) she is played by Jasmine. * In Pokemon XY (399Movies Animal Style) she is played by Sawyer. * In Pokemon XY (398Movies Human Style) she is played by Ariel * In Pokemon XY (Paris2015 Style) she is played by Twilight Sparkle. * In Pokemon XY (200Movies Human Style) she is played by Raye/Sailor Mars. * In Pokemon XY (Chris1703 Style) she is played by Roxanne. * In Pokemon XY (397Movies Animal Style) she is played by Marlene. * In Pokemon XY (170Movies Style) she is played by Olivia Flaversham. * In Pokemon spoof for ??? she is played by Brittany Miller. * In Pokemon (1961Ruzel Style) She is Played by * in Chris1979 She is Played by Kikyo Gallery: Serena (TV Series).jpg|Serena in the Pokemon Series (in her original clothes) Serena in Pokemon the Movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction.jpg|Serena in Pokemon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction Serena in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages.jpg|Serena in Pokemon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Serena in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg|Serena in Pokemon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Serena in the Pokemon Shorts.jpg|Serena in the Pokemon Shorts Young crybaby Serena.jpeg|Young Serena Serena disguised as Ash.jpeg|Serena disguised as Ash Serena Mad at What Happened with Ash.jpg Ash Snaps at Serena.png|"You don't have a clue how I feel!" Ash's Friends.jpg Serena Dressed as Ash.png Serena Angry at Ash.jpg Serena with Clemont in Forging Forest Friendships.jpg|Serena in Forging Forest Friendships! Serena_in_Master_Class_Choices.jpg|Serena in Master Class Choices An Angry Serena.jpg Serena Shocked.jpg Serena Angry.jpg 1b0e923ed55bb9801ca2da3eb0ce2005--ash-ketchum-pokemon-sun.jpg f411d90495ef02008392b31d472cb3bb--angry-face-serena-pokemon.jpg|Serena angry pokemon__the_series_xy_nurse_serena_by_thegamingmasterguys_d95qcs1-200h.jpg|Serena dressed up as Nurse Joy. 1b71055ace74790bb6c79473a35ded65.jpg 07aaeee432b649b3f3799a1a1ec8f326.jpg 2bce3b5acdc91144870b0c3e9fc2611c.jpg Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Pretty Girls Category:Smart Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Childhood Friends Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Kids Category:Girls Category:Girlfriends Category:Cry Babies Category:Crybabies Category:Timid Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Characters who can transform into their Winged Form Category:Savers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Characters Who Can Carry Others While Flying Category:Comedians Category:Riders Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Adorable Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Characters who wear swimsuits